


Path Between The Stars

by Thia (Jennaria)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/pseuds/Thia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She said, 'all of you.' And words are powerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path Between The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written fall of 1997.

The goblins had left -- finally. Sarah leaned back against her door and closed her eyes for a moment. They certainly would keep her life interesting, and at least they knew how to arrange it so her father and stepmother would never hear the noise they made (could an imaginary party make noise?)...but they were so, so energetic. So childish, sometimes. She'd caught herself more than once, remembering Jareth, dancing within the crystal dream he'd woven for her, body against body in a way that had scared her with the feelings it stirred.

"Sarah."

Sarah jumped, her eyes flying open. The subject of her thoughts leaned against her dresser, watching her with a half-smile. "Jareth!" she whispered, almost under her breath, then added louder, "What do you want?"

"You invited me," he said, straightening and moving toward her, slowly. "'I do need you -- all of you,' you said."

"But --" Sarah took an involuntary step away from him, another. "I didn't mean you!"

"What's said is said," Jareth reminded her, coming closer.

Sarah felt her shelves against her back, and looked up at his eyes. For a long moment she looked, then dropped her eyes to the floor. "Not yet."

He stopped where he was. "Not yet?"

She looked back up, managing a small smile of her own. "I'm not old enough to meet you there," she said. "Not yet. Wait -- and maybe I'll be able to come wander the Labyrinth again."

Jareth gazed at her silently for a long moment, then closed the distance between them. Sarah's heart stuttered in panic for a moment, but he merely leaned forward, brushing her hair aside and kissing her forehead. Then he turned and moved to the window.

On the sill, he paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Careful, Sarah," he said. "Faerie won't wait forever." And then the snowy owl was winging its way into the light of the moon.

-end-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Haven't Got All Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236713) by [Thia (Jennaria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/pseuds/Thia)




End file.
